


Ha Ha Jenova's Dead

by KIKarchived (Krystalicekitsu)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: (And the occasional songfic), Gen, M/M, Stupid self-sacrificing idiots, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Existance, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/KIKarchived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud stared up at perfectly clear and sane green eyes in shock, “Se-…Sephiroth?!” He didn’t even notice how quiet and shaky his voice sounded, so amazed that the General had come back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ha Ha Jenova's Dead

_How do you get your sleep at night?_  
_How did you get your noose so tight?_  
_Like chewing on tinfoil, it’s so much fun_  
_Gonna be dead before you’re gone_

Green cat-like eyes narrowed in irritation as the blonde blocked another swing. _Damnit, the General’s much better at this kind of thing._

_Coz look how things have gotten_  
_And I'll be happy so I wont pretend_  
_And I'll be cheering that you're going down_  
_And I'll be laughing, I'll be laughing_

The alien inhabiting the former Shinra SOLDIER hissed in pain and anger as one of the blonde’s attacks broke through her primitive defense and sliced a clean line along the General’s bicep.

Growling in anger, she took a swing at the blonde the General knew as ‘Cloud’. She meant for the swing to take his head off at the tops of his ears, but all she received was the hissing of Masumune through the air and another shallow slice as he jumped out of the way of the blow.

_How many feelings can you steal?_  
_Gotta be part of your appeal_  
_I can see through you cause you're wearing thin_  
_Like chewing on tinfoil once again_

Even the Great General’s body was beginning to tire after nearly five hours of fighting. Sweat dripped down his forehead and into his eyes and she brushed it away angrily, waiting for the blond to make the next move.

At least, she noticed, he wasn’t fairing to well either. He had received a fair number of shallow blows, like the General’s body, and was also sweating in exertion. Though, the slighter ex-SOLDIER wasn’t having quite the problem breathing that the General’s body seemed to be.

_Coz look how things have gotten_  
_And I'll be happy so I won’t pretend_  
_And I'll be cheering that you're going down_  
_And I'll be laughing_

She narrowed his eyes in consideration. On the one hand, she could continue to fight the blond, loosing (she mentally winced at this) inevitably unless the battle turned tide quickly and decisively. On the other, she could relinquish control back to the General and allow him to win for her. This idea held merit for she had ensured the blond would have more than enough reason to hate him. This would ensure Sephiroth would fight to the fullest, for who wanted to die? The blond would keep up his end of the battle, not knowing the host had changed to his former superior and friend. She would be able to beat the ex-SOLDIER and continue on her way, taking back control after the General dealt with his former subordinate.

_Ha ha you're dead_  
_And I'm so happy_  
_In loving memory_  
_Of your demise_

She grinned. It. Was. Perfect.

_When your ship is going down_  
_I'll go out and paint the town_  
_Ha ha you're dead_  
_Ha ha you're dead_  
_Ha ha you're dead_

Reaching into the depths of their mind, she ripped the General’s consciousness from it’s prison, flinging him to the waking and battle driven world.

_Ha ha ha_

Cloud hesitated, seeing the general’s eyes flicker, watching them loose focus before a maniacal glee spread to them. 

His eyes widened. What ever he was going to do, he better do it fast.

_Ha ha you're dead_  
_And I'm so happy_  
_In loving memory_  
_Of your demise_

Sephiroth’s eyes adjusted quickly, his vision resolving from fuzzy to sharp in seconds. Just in time, in fact, to see his subordinate charge at him. _What!?_

_When your ship is going down_  
_I'll go out and paint the town_  
_Ha ha you're dead_  
_Ha ha you're dead_  
_Ha ha you're dead_

Jenova laughed as she felt Sephiroth's arms go up. Then her eyes widened in shock just as a pair of blue and a pair of green eyes did.

_Ha ha you're dead_  
_The joke is over_  
_You were an asshole_  
_And now you're gone_  
_As your ship is going down_  
_I'll stand by and watch you drown_  
_Ha ha you're dead_  
_Ha ha you're dead_  
_Ha ha you're dead_

Sephiroth grunted in pain, glad he had remembered what Jenova had made him do a second ago. He stared up at Cloud with clear eyes.

Cloud stared up at perfectly clear and sane green eyes in shock, “Se-…Sephiroth?!” He didn’t even notice how quiet and shaky his voice sounded, so amazed that the General had come back to him.

Sephiroth coughed, blood running down his chin as he replied, “Yes, Cloud?” “You-…you’re here?” Cloud gently lowered the Great General to the ground, not daring to remove the buster sword from his chest and his heart.

Sephiroth smiled in irony, “I’ve always been here Cloud, I just couldn’t do anything about Jenova’s control til now.”

Closing his eyes against the pain he leaned his head back as a thought crossed his mind which escaped his lips in a whisper, “…I’ve **won**.”

He laughed, the sweet clear sound starting out as a chuckle, progressing to a laughed filled with relief and victory.

“I’ve **won**!”

_Ha ha you're dead_  
_You're gonna be dead_  
_Just remember what I said_  
_Ha ha you're dead_  
_Ha ha you're dead_  
_Ha ha you're dead_

 

Sephiroth grunted in pain as his world started to dissolve into blackness. There was just enough light left for him to make out Cloud’s tears as he leaned in to place a soft kiss on the General’s lips.

He couldn't see the only promise ever made to him, “I’ll find a way to bring you back. I swear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting some FFVII fic since I've now completely given up on the Pit.
> 
> *weeping* I'm sooooorry. (Ugh, hate songfic ugh ugh ugh) I tried removing the lyrics, but then the pacing was all wrong, so I will have to just deal with the fact that I did not know how to write like I want howevermany years ago. *shrug*


End file.
